


Alex Manes Appreciation Week

by Therealdeo



Series: Alex Manes Appreciation Week [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/pseuds/Therealdeo
Summary: All the posts for this week, except for Days 6 and 7 because those have joined together to end up enough for their own... So yes. Six and Seven are coming in one little second part.





	1. Day 1: Dreaming with a Broken heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkangel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/gifts).



> Here’s day one.

Alex woke up with a gasp. All he could feel was heat, it was like his body was on fire yet when he sat up he was in bed.  Only it wasn’t  _ his _ bedroom; it actually looked like the room he used to stay in at the Valenti cabin when he’d stay with Kyle as kids.  The last thing he remembers is being in a Humvee and laughing with Rogers and Lewis, why’s he back in Roswell. Why is he  _ here _ ?

He startles slightly when he feels an arm come up around his waist and a body slides up behind him.  Lips descend onto the back of his neck and Alex knows he should start swinging or at least talking, but he  **knows** those lips. He knows that arm.  He looks down and, yeah, he knows that messed up hand. Almost absentmindedly, he brings his own hand up to tighten Michael’s grip on him, when he feels it.  There’s a bump at the base of Guerin‘ left ring finger and Alex sucks in a breath and chances a look down. 

It’s a raised tattoo, of a ring with a date. 

Why’s he in bed with Michael who’s married? 

Alex feels a cool weight on his own finger but he chokes back a sob… he knows now it’s a dream.  He and Michael talked once about getting married but it was a pipe dream and they were teenagers. They were kids. 

“Mmmm.” Kisses are being pressed to Alex’s neck. “What’s wrong darlin’? We don’t have to be over for Rosa’s birthday party until this afternoon. Thought you agreed to sleep in this morning.” 

Alex pulls away a little.

“Guerin.  What the hell are you talking about? Rosa’s been dead seven years.  Is this a sick joke?” 

Alex takes a quick breath and braces himself as he turns to look at Michael. His breath sticks in his throat. Michael looks good. His curls are untamed with bed head. He’s got scruff covering his cheeks, his eyes showing a mix of emotions, his lips look just as kissable and asked as they did that day in the back room of the emporium. He’s filled out and he’s got chest hair.  Alex can’t stop himself from reaching out and running his fingers through it. It draws a smile from Michael who puts his hand on top of Alex’s to hold their joined hands together on top of Michael’s heart. 

Michael’s hands go up to wipe the tears that are falling from Alex’s eyes. 

“Michael.  What’s going on? Where am I? Last thing I remember is the desert.” 

“Oh darlin’.” Michael leans forward into a kiss that Alex sobs into. “That was four years ago.  You’re home sweetheart. You’re with me.” 

Alex can’t help it, he collapses into Michael. This is everything he dreamed of: never fighting a war, fighting anyone else’s war. Michael lays him down on the bed and begins to press kisses to Alex’s eyes, his cheeks, his lips. Alex throws his head back as Michael’s lips descend on Alex’s neck. 

He’s so focused on what’s coursing through his veins that the words Michael are murmuring on his neck are fuzzy. 

“Wake up Captain Manes.”

“What?”

“Alex. I need you to stay awake.”

Michael pulls back but the image is distorted. 

“You need to wake up Captain Manes. The desert is no place to die.  You gotta wake up.”

Alex is jolted back to his actual reality. He’s in a hospital tent on the move and he can hear a helicopter. 

Alex’s eyes open. 

He knew it. 

His broken heart broke into his mind and made him a dream life that even in his heart and head couldn’t let him be happy. 

  
  



	2. Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex ends up at the bar with Liz and Maria and he really doesn't want to be there. Until someone arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late, but here's day two and day three will be up in the morning.

Alex knew he may have gotten in over his head. He’s pretty sure that Liz, Maria and Rosa worked some witch magic and blackmailed him into coming to this. This being Liz’s bachelorette party at a bar in Sante Fe. This also including male strippers. Alex is gay, but that doesn’t mean he’s interested in every dick that he sees; let alone the ones that are doing helicopter impersonations in his face. Damn it though. He loves these girls. They’re the only ones that got him through the war he lived in constantly at home and the  **actual** war he fought. 

Alex is getting sidetracked. He’s lost count of what exactly has been shoved in his hands to drink in the last couple of hours. Whatever it was has led them to a table near the front with Alex seated in the middle, surely a guarantee that he’s going to be focused on by the next entertainer on stage. 

He’s drawn out of his thoughts when he hears the familiar opening lyrics to that damn Big N’ Rich song and the entire bar goes black and screams take over the space. Liz’s hand tightens on Alex’s arm and she leans in to yell more than whisper like he thinks she might be trying to do. 

“Oh shit Alex. This… this is definitely for you.” 

“No thanks Liz. Since Jordan broke up with me, I’m actively  _ not _ looking for someone. Let alone a dancer that thinks “Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy” is the best pick up line.”

LIz is drunk but she knows her best friend.

“Big words. Wanna bet?”

Alex narrows his eyes. 

“What’s the bet?”

“Same as always: hundred bucks that you not only end up riding that cowboy tonight but he ends up your date at my wedding.”

Call Alex a sucker but he lives for these stupid bets they all probably should have stopped back just out of high school.

“Fine Ortecho. Let’s bet.”

Maria just rolls her eyes and smirks at Rosa. They both know what’s going on and they both know in reality that the two of them are going to be the real winners in the entire scenario.

Before Alex can say anymore, the lights on the stage go up and there’s a man standing there. He’s in a silhouette, the only thing Alex can make out for sure is the well-worn boots on his feet and the fucking black cowboy hat on his head.  Then the music starts the first verse and there’s a light draping down on the dancer. Cowboy turns his head to the side and Alex has to grip the table and his beer bottle to stay upright. The damn Cowboy has curls that peek just enough the brim of the hat, he’s got easily a day’s worth of scruff on his jaw, his eyes are closed but Alex bets that  **they’re** gorgeous as well. Cowboy’s got a strong back that seems to be rippling through the shirt in time to the music. Alex’s eyes drop down further to the waist that’s tapered in all the way to the man’s hips where the belt he’s wearing is doing nothing to hide Cowboy’s ass from Alex’s gaze. 

But Alex essentially comes in his pants as the cowboy turns fully around and, while still dancing to the song, faces Alex straight on. 

With rolls of his hips, and hands that are running over his own chest, Alex can’t look away. He knows that Liz, Maria and Rosa are right beside him and there is easily a hundred plus people surrounding him, but all that he can register is him and this damn cowboy. 

Alex is never one for gimmicks or cliches, but something about this guy, who’s shirt is already unbuttoned more than it should be for the start of a routine, that Alex needs to know. 

The stripper’s got both hands down on his waist, centered around a huge fucking belt buckle, framing his dick so everyone’s eyes are drawn there. Alex just wants to climb on that stage and drop to his knees and beg. Alex doesn’t beg, but for a ride with this cowboy he’ll tell government secrets to even  _ see _ that dick up close. Alex is pretty sure he stopped breathing like five minutes ago and he really can’t help it. 

He was dreading coming here tonight; if he’s being honest the stagette night is what he’s been anxious about since Liz asked him to be part of the wedding party. But now he’s wondering how pissed Liz would be if he asked Cowboy to be his date. 

When Alex zones back into what’s going on, Cowboy’s gotten much closer than Alex remembers him being. In fact, Cowboy’s lost his pants somewhere in the middle of Alex’s wanderings and has jumped off of the stage. 

Alex is pretty sure that he’s going to feel Maria and Liz’s drunken screams later but for right now he’s focused on Cowboy strutting his way towards Alex, not stopping until he stops in front of Alex. 

Alex sucks in a breath and he takes the moment to look up at Cowboy who’s biting his lip into his mouth and swings one leg over the both of Alex’s to drop down onto Alex’s lap. 

Cowboy throws his arms around Alex’s shoulders and his fingertips immediately start playing with the hairs on the back of Alex’s neck. Alex has to really focus on not touching the dancer who is basically doing his best to fuck Alex through both of their clothes. 

“What’s your name darlin’?”

Alex licks his suddenly dry lips.

“A-Alex… my name’s Alex.”

Cowboy leans down and licks a strip up Alex’s neck up to his ear, which he bites into his mouth. 

“The name’s Michael.” 

Michael rolls his hips harder into Alex’s throbbing dick and keeps moving his body in an absolutely sinful way that makes Alex wish they were back in his bedroom on his bed and Michael was working his skill set on Alex sans clothing and… And an audience. 

Alex rolls his hips up into Michael’s grinds down and he strains his neck and face up as Michael pulls away to stare into Alex’s eyes. He can hear the cheers from everyone in the bar, he can hear Liz and Maria totally losing their minds and the song coming to an end. All too soon, Michael is pulling away and up off of Alex completely. 

As Michael reaches back to the stage to grab the cowboy hat off the stage and he walks away from Alex with one last look and a wink at him. 

Alex slumps back into his chair and he finds himself breathing heavy and desperately hard cock in his jeans. 

“Holy fuck me.”

Liz just leans over and swings her arm around Alex’s shoulders. He’s still trying to process everything that’s just happened. 

“So, Alex. Enjoy your ride with the Cowboy?”

Alex just nods his head.

“Good thing you like him.”

“Oh really? Why?”

“Cause you’re walking down and up the aisle with him at the wedding.”

Alex chokes on the drink of his whiskey he was taking a sip of.

“What?”

“You just got a lap dance from my soon-to-be brother-in-law, Michael Guerin.”

“ _ That’s  _ the genius mechanical engineer Michael?” Alex turned in his seat to Liz, jaw hanging down. “Genius that teaches a course at UNM, Michael? What the fuck Liz? Why’s he stripping and giving me the best foreplay of my life?”

Liz leans down to make eye contact. 

“Because, earning a Masters is difficult and even Michael needed a way to pay for it. Besides, he heard you were coming and a part of the bridal party.”

Alex just looks at Liz. 

“Oh yeah. He wants you, Doctor Manes. He thought the teenage you was pretty cute. Shoulda seen his face when he found out you got your Medical Degree. Completely ignored Sir Cheekbones for  **you** .” 

“Shit...well he just might be my dream man if he passed up Kyle for me.”

Alex leans back into his chair and glances back to where Michael disappeared to. 

“You think he has a Sexy Nurse routine?”

Liz just laughs. 


	3. Day 3: Interaction with Someone New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has no choice but to go to the one person he hasn't talked to since High School. But he's doing this right. That's the promise that Alex and Michael made. Fuck if he's gonna be the one to break it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was really fun to write. I loved the interaction and dynamic that I came up with. I also enjoyed taking elements from the original series so much but please let me know if it's wrong.

“Alex… who’d I piss off to have you cross my doorstep on this fine Monday morning?”

Alex resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Isobel opened the door. 

“Good morning Isobel. I brought bagels.” Alex pushed his way inside the door and walked in like he owned the place. Lord knows he’s been there enough for it to be.  “Get out on the wrong side of the pod today, Bella.”

Isobel followed Alex inside and went up to the table where Alex had begun to spread out the aforementioned bagels. Since the entirety of Roswell was enlightened to the cosmic love story that’s Michael and Alex, Isobel’s actually grown to like Alex. Turns out the son of Jesse Manes actually has a sense of humour and can roast Michael’s ass as much as Isobel can. She fights it and makes sure to voice her displeasure everytime Alex uses the nickname ‘Bella’, but she likes it. It makes her feel like she’s got a friend that she didn’t have to bully. 

Alex noticed that Isobel is off on her own planet. 

“Hey. Bella. What’s the weather like out there on Antar?”

Isobel narrowed her eyes. 

“Why, Captain? Wanna go for a trip and find out for yourself?”

Alex chuckled. 

“Actually, that kinda leads into something that I wanted to ask you.”

Isobel took a bite of the bagel. 

“Oh?”

She leaned forward.

“Do tell, Alexander.”

Alex braced himself against the table. His hands tightened on the chair, that seemed to be holding him up. He took a breath. 

_ ‘Well. It’s now or never, Manes.’ _

“Princess Vilandra of Antar. Second in line to the Antarian throne. Sister of Zan, King of Antar. I stand before you asking you for permission to wed Rath, your former betrothed husband and second in command to Zan.” Isobel couldn’t help it, she needed to sit down as soon as she heard her alternate name fall from Alex’s lips. “I am Alexander of Earth. Formerly a Captain of the United States Air Force. I stand before you with nothing physical to offer but my word. I have loved Michael, Rath, since the day he stole my guitar from the music room. He’s never treated me as anything less than I am, even with half a leg. He has never looked away even though he has had every right to in the past.”

Alex sat down. Now that he knew Isobel wasn’t going to kick him out the words began to flow perfectly. 

“He taught me how to love. He’s far from perfect.” Isobel laughed, tears starting to gather in her eyes. “I’m far from perfect but that’s not love. Love isn’t finding a perfect person. It’s seeing an imperfect person perfectly. Michael has been through so much shit, and I know he feels like he is constantly being thrown away, but he’s not. Not by me. His foster families. The crash. Maria. But I have never thrown him away. He’s never had to change.” 

Alex wiped away at the tears that are falling from his face without him knowing.

“Isobel. I don’t want him to change. I want the cowboy. I want the asshole to everyone he could give two shits about. I want the top chef who can cook roast beef but also just be happy with a burger from the Crashdown. I want the guy who can fix whatever is broken and do it because he wants to. I want - God I want the guy who’s grumpy in the morning cause he forgot to close the blinds. I want the guy who acts macho and tough until the moment Sofia gets on his lap, knocks off that damn cowboy hat, and plays with Michael’s curls, and he just melts.”

Alex stared off into the distance with a soft smile on his face. 

“God Isobel. He’s gonna make an amazing dad. You know he doesn’t believe so, but he is. Do you know why?”

Isobel leaned forward to grab at Alex’s shaking hands. 

“Why Alex?”

“Because he knows what  _ not  _ to do. Besides, all he has to do is love that kid and not smash their hand up a hammer and he’s already better than the one I got saddled with.”

“Alex. You’re off track.”

“Isobel. There’s no one I would rather ask. There’s no one I  **could** ask. You’re his sister, you’re the most important woman in his life. So.” Alex took a shaky watery breath. “Isobel Evans. May I marry your brother? I don’t have much but I have my heart and my word and the rest of my life to give to Michael if he should so choose to say yes.”

Isobel began to say something but she was cut off by a crash coming from the back of the house. 

“Shouldn’t that be my decision?”

Alex tensed up as he heard Michael from behind him. He quickly released the breath he was holding as hands ran down his shoulders to ground him. He felt Michael’s scruff brush against his cheek. 

And then, the five words he didn’t know he was waiting for were spoke into his ear. 

“Yes, I’ll marry you darlin’”

Alex damn near knocked the table over as he got up to kiss Michael. He reluctantly pulled away. But kept as close as he could to Michael. Their lips barely separated as each spoke

“I wasn’t going to ask you today. The rings are in the dresser on my side the bed.”

“Doesn’t matter Darlin.’ Today. Tomorrow. Next year. Don’t matter. S’long as I can call you my husband at some point, I’m fine with it.”

“Yeah but I had a speech prepared.”

“And I heard it.”

“No.”

“Yes Alex I did. You didn’t know I was here, you spoke your heart. It’s the perfect proposal.”

Isobel cleared her throat. 

“Umm. Hi. I still haven’t given my approval of your potential betrothed Rath.” Isobel batted her eyes. “After all, I am Vilandra, Princess of Antar, Second-.”

Alex and Michael looked at each other and cut Isobel off at the same time. 

“Bye Isobel.”

Michael dragged Alex out of Isobel’s house and out to the truck that Alex didn’t see before. 

“Bye Bella! And thank you.”


	4. Day 4: Alien Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has hand it up to here with the damn Aliens in his life. Hell of a note when the former dead girl is better adjusted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Four.

Alex knew that something was off when he got to Max and Liz’s place. The air had slightly changed. Alex isn’t sure what’s going on but he knew that he wouldn’t know for sure until he goes in. As soon as he gets out of the jeep, he can feel slight vibrations in the ground that get stronger as he moves toward the doors. 

When he walks in his eyes go wide, almost out of their sockets. 

Max, Michael and Isobel are on the couch looking totally done with everything and Maria, Liz and Kyle are spread out more towards the kitchen. Liz is reaching out towards the light bulbs and making them flicker on and off, Maria is staring at Kyle who’s almost in a trance and taking his clothes off and feeling his chest. And Rosa is just sitting on the kitchen counter drinking tequila and watching the show.

Alex manages to pull himself away from whatever the fuck is going on over there, to focus on the siblings. 

“All I’m saying is, this shit? Not okay.” 

“I know Michael.” Max groans. “But what are we supposed to do?”

“Then what do we do Max? We can’t let them out into town?” Michael stands up and he begins to pace in front of the coffee table, before he turns to the others on the other side of the room. “Damn it Maria! You make Valenti lose anymore clothes and I’m done DeLuca. No one wants to see him naked.”

Alex makes his presence known.

“That’s not what you said the other night, Cowboy.”

Michael freezes.

“Alex!”

Alex moves closer to the pod squad and stands in front of them with his arms crossed. 

“Want to explain to me what the Hell is going on? Why is Liz giggling every time she touches a light? Rosa’s looking like this is the greatest thing to ever happen.”

“Oh it is. And I have ten years of Supernatural to catch up on.”

“Kyle’s doing his own Magic Mike routine and Maria is causing it. Isobel, isn’t that your thing?”

“It is. But Maria’s almost doing a better job at it then I am.” Isobel crosses her legs. “At least he’s actually stripping for her.”

Alex just sighs and rolls his eyes. 

“Max? Please tell me you’re gonna have something intelligent to say. Or I’m walking out that door right now.”

“This morning Liz and I were…”

Isobel cuts in.

“Doing the beast with two backs?”

“Yes. And she left a handprint on me and now she can control electrical currents. Power’s been in and out all morning.”

“And Maria?”

Isobel smirks.

“I assume that?”

“Maria and I woke up this morning and fucked each other’s brains out? Yeah. Now she can mind walk.”

“So...do they have your powers or do you still have them? What does this have to do with me? I mean I’m not complaining because this shit’s entertaining, but I’m just confused.”

“No, we still have them but now our…”

“Our partners have them.” Isobel gets up and moves towards Alex. “You’re here because we need to know if  _ you’re _ exhibiting signs that mirror Michael’s.”

Alex glances at Michael who’s looking everywhere but at Alex and all of a sudden he clues in.

“What you want to know if Michael has fucked me hard enough recently that  _ I’m _ the one moving furniture and shit around the room?”

Max rolls his eyes and he grimaces. 

“Despite your lack of tact, yes. Anything different happen?”

Alex responds with turning himself around and lifting up the back of his shirt. The handprint, like a brand, sits on Alex’s lower back, wrapping around the right of Alex’s hips. It’s really not hard for everyone else to piece together. Not with the fingertips of the handprint visible to all. 

“Considering this has been around for months Evans and I’ve been teasing Michael constantly with the telekinesis? Yeah not much different.”

Rosa pipes up from the back.

“Teasing how Manes?” Really for someone who just found out that she’s been

dead for ten years and that aliens exist, Rosa’s not all that bothered. “Stripping him randomly?”

“Yes Rosa. Also, Liz?”

Liz pays attention to Alex. 

“Run your fingers over the handprint, caressing in a way and Max will be on his knees begging.”

Liz looks at Max who’s gone completely red. 

“Good to know.” 

“Guerin. What do you say? This a big deal or should everyone just have fun while it lasts?”

Michael’s eyes glaze over slightly. 

“Have fun.”

Michael moves to join Alex and they both start to leave. When they get out to the jeep Michael presses Alex up against the back door and kisses Alex. Alex moans and opens his mouth, Michael doesn’t hesitate and shoves his tongue in. With a bite to Alex’s lower lip Michael pulls away.

“What do you want Alex? Want me to blow you here in the backseat? Or do you want to go home and I’ll ride you on the bed until you pass out? Take your pick darlin’”

Alex opens the door and slides in. 

“How bout you blow me now and then you ride me when we get home? Both is always good.”

Michael’s response is to drop to his knees and opens Alex’s pants. Alex is never more thankful that he forgot to put on underwear today. Michael immediately pulls Alex’s cock into his mouth using all the tricks that he’s learned that Alex likes that drives Alex bananalands. Alex reaches immediately for Michael’s curls and he pulls them and guides Michael’s mouth up and down his cock.

“Fuck Michael. Your mouth. So fucking good.”

Michael pulls off with a slurp and a lick to Alex’s dick. 

“Yeah? Like my mouth around your dick? Like fucking your cock down my throat?” 

“You know I fucking do.”

“Imagine…” Michael cuts himself off pulling just the tip into his mouth. “Imagine if you had me and Kyle here on your knees for you. Your hand in his hair, me whispering what you like and want the most, both of our lips and tongues just worshiping you.” Michael takes Alex all the way down into his throat and holds him there for a moment. “Want that Alex? Come for me. Soon as you come, we’ll go home, I’ll ride you and then we’ll figure out how to get Kyle into bed with us and we’ll just mess up his pretty cheekbones and his dick sucking lips.”

Alex grabs Michael’s head and shoves him down onto his dick and he comes in Michael’s mouth. 

“Fuck…” 

Alex goes limp and he feels more so then sees Michael get up and kiss him. Alex moans at the taste of himself still in Michael’s mouth. Alex concentrates to the point where Michael can feel Alex’s hands down his pants even though Alex’s hands are on his face. When Michael feels pressure against his hole, he pulls back and looks at Alex in the eyes. 

“Take me home Captain Guerin. Now. I really don’t want Max to arrest us for public indecency and public lewdness.”

Alex does a quick job of doing up his pants and gets into the drivers side. 

“So.” Michael turns to Alex at his voice. “How exactly do you want to convince Kyle to join us?”

“Oh I got an idea.”


	5. Day 5: Fix it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my fix it for the Drive In scene from Episode Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's day 5,   
> As per usual, shout out to my bestie who I've been teasing with constant sneak peeks. That's friendship.

Alex knew that coming to the drive in after everything that happened this morning was playing with fire.  It was a damn military fundraiser and there was military everywhere, including his father. His father that’s just cornered him and told him about “being careful who he’s associated with.” 

He may still be serving in the Air Force but fuck it. He’s bound and determined to get away from his father’s control and that starts tonight. 

He walks back over to Michael who’s leaning against the tailgate of Michael’s cherished truck. 

“Wanna go for a ride?”

Michael nods his head and bites that damn lip into his mouth. Alex braces on his cane to keep upright, something about Michael always makes him weak in the knees.  Michael’s always has that effect; right from the day that he found out Guerin stole his guitar from the music room. 

Alex takes on last glance towards his father who’s back playing ‘Air Man’ with the kid from a couple of minutes ago. He doesn’t look for long before he turns back to Michael. If Alex didn’t know Guerin as well as he did, he’d mistake the macho cowboy look for being real. But by the clench of the jaw and the fidgeting that Michael’s doing, Alex knows that he’s gotta answer quick or he might lose the in he just got with Michael recently. 

“Yeah…” 

Michael’s face lights up. 

“No. I don’t really wanna go for a ride with you Guerin.”

Michael’s face drops instantly. Alex has to carefully bite back the smile threatening to spread across his face. Michael goes to turn and walk away and Alex steps forward to grab his harm. Mirroring the events of the reunion just a while ago. 

“Why are you walking away Guerin?”

“It’s what we’re good at.” Michael puts a self-deprecating smile on his face. “Quick. Run before your daddy sees, Alex.” 

Alex moves as quick as he can and shoves Michael up against the side of the truck and moves in close. 

“What are you doing Alex?” Michael moves his hand to press against Alex’s chest holding him back from making contact. Michael motions his eyes to look around them. Alex raises his eyebrows and his hand to gently cup Michael’s face and force Michael to look at him. “People can see Alex.”

Alex smiles and uses the hand cupping Michael’s face to hold him steady as Alex moves forward to kiss Alex. Michael’s protests die on his lips the moment that Alex kisses him. 

The whole town’s known that Alex has liked boys since forever, but it’s another thing for the guy he’s kissing to be the town fuck-up. But Alex could not give a shit. He’s done with everything. He’s been through Hell. He’s been through multiple wars. He deserves to have something for himself and he wants Guerin. He wants something for himself. All he wants is Michael and he’s not letting him go without a fight. 

Alex pulls back slightly, still holding onto either side of Michael’s face. His next words come out as merely a whisper. He doesn’t really want to break the spell that they’re under. He wants to stay in this little world. 

“If you don’t want me...if you don’t want me out here, in front of everyone, then tell me and I’ll do what you want.” Alex leans in for another soft kiss. “Ball’s in your court Michael.”

Michael’s eyes zoom up to Alex’s and they go wide at Alex’s use of his formal name. 

“Wanting you’s not the problem Alex, it’s the time schedule that you have for us that is the problem. What happens when tomorrow comes and you throw me away again because your daddy’s pulling the strings again.” 

“I’m done Michael. I don’t want to hide anymore. Screw the town. You and me. That’s it.”

Michael takes another look at Alex’s face, seeing nothing but truth and honesty there. Even Alex’s body stance is open in a way that Michael has never seen before. 

“Okay.”

Alex smiles. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah okay.” Michael pulls Alex in close by the grip on his hand so their bodies line up. “What next, Private? Your place? Mine?”

Alex responds with just opening the door to the truck. 

“Get in the truck Guerin. Now.”

Michael scrambles to obey and gets in the truck as quick as he can with Alex quickly on his ass settling both of themselves in the truck. The truck’s facing the screen that’s starting to play  _ Mars Attacks _ , but Alex and Michael have no intention to watch the movie. Michael managed to park just far enough away so that there was no one directly looking in any of the windows. That’s what Alex is counting on, and like hell is he going to pass up this opportunity. 

Alex slides over to Michael’s side of the truck, running a hand down his chest to his belt at the edge of Michael’s jeans. He leans in to kiss Michael’s neck; going for the spot on Michael’s neck that Alex learned about a long time ago and he has no issue exploiting that spot for all it’s worth. 

“Alex,” Michael moans and rolls his head into Alex’s lips on his neck. “What are you doing?”

Alex pulls back to nip at Michael’s ear lobe and reaches a hand up to cup Michael’s face and turns it towards him. 

“If you have to ask Cowboy, I’m doing something wrong.”

Alex can see that Michael’s eyes have glazed over slightly. Between the kisses that he’s leaving on Michael and his hand drawing open Michael’s jeans, starting with that fucking belt buckle. Alex’s hand automatically goes through opening Michael’s jeans and reaching in and pulling out Michael’s rapidly hardening cock. 

Alex uses the hand that’s moved to the back of Michael’s head and tangled in his curls to put Michael where Alex wants him.

“No underwear, Cowboy? Were you hoping something like this would happen?”

Alex doesn’t really give Michael a chance to respond: he goes in for the kill and he brings their lips together in a kiss that has Michael’s tongue tangling with Alex’s in an attempt to show dominance. Alex uses that grip on Michael’s curls to hold his head in place so Alex can fuck his tongue in and out of Michael’s mouth. Alex pulls his hand from where he’s been stroking up and down, teasing the head of Michael’s dick, spreading the precum around.  He holds his hand up to Michael’s mouth, turning Michael’s head so both are lined up. 

“Lick, Cowboy.”

Michael doesn’t hesitate, he does as Alex commands. He licks across Alex’s hand with broad strokes, from palm to fingertip. He does this multiple times until he draws his mouth up to Alex’s fingers where, keeping his hooded eyes connected with Alex, Michael pulls his index and middle fingers into his mouth and sucks.

“Fuck Michael….” Alex is trying really hard to stay in control, but it’s Guerin attached to his fingers, blowing them like he’s done to Alex’s dick many times before. “I think I told you to lick. I didn’t tell you to suck.”

Michael pulls his mouth just barely off of Alex’s fingers and mutters against Alex’s fingers, 

“Sorry Private.” Michael’s eyes betray his words. “I just can’t help it. You taste so good.” 

Alex pulls his hand back from Michael’s mouth and he uses that hand to jerk Michael off again. 

Michael’s gorgeous in the reflection of the movie playing across Michael’s face. Alex has released his grip on Michael’s curls slightly so Michael’s head in thrown back against the headrest, lip bitten into his mouth, moans still seeping through Michael’s lips. Alex gets as close to Michael’s side as he can while still jerking Michael off; he knows that Michael’s quickly losing himself in Alex’s ministrations, but Alex is about to pull out the big guns. 

Their sex wasn’t epic for no reason. Alex has known Michael biblically for over a decade. Like fuck he isn’t using what he knows to get Michael right where he wants him. 

Alex speeds his hand up and speaks directly into Michael’s ear,

“This what you like Cowboy? Like my hand on your dick? Stroking and pulling your hot hard cock until you come for me? You gonna come if I put my mouth on you?” Alex leans down to lick the lip of Michael’s dick. He slides his mouth down Michael’s dick, all the way to the base, and he holds his mouth there until breathing gets a little hard. He gags on Michael’s dick before he pulls back and rubs Michael’s dick across his lips. “Come for me Cowboy? Right here. In your truck in the drive in. Come for me.”

Michael’s hips, that have slowly been rocking up and down into Alex’s grip and his mouth, seizes and Michael comes. He’s powerless to do anything else but what Alex wants him to do. 

Michael comes across Alex’s lips, his hand, and his tongue before Alex leans down to get everything that didn’t hit Alex’s mouth. Michael slowly slows his breathing and when Alex pulls himself up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, Michael grabs the back of Alex’s neck and slams his lips onto Alex’s. They both moan: Alex at the sudden recovery of Michael and Michael chasing the taste of himself from Alex’s mouth. When he goes to return the favour, Alex stops his hand and pins it to the truck bench. 

“How many times you seen this movie Cowboy?”

“Enough.”

Alex bites Michael’s neck. 

“Then take me home Guerin.”   
Alex sits back against the passenger side door, opens his jeans and shoves his hand down his jeans. His jeans doing nothing to hide the motion of his hand. Michael briefly closes his eyes and takes a breath before he glances back at Alex. 

He turns the truck over and slams it into gear and he peels out of the Drive In lot. 

“Fuck Alex…. You’re so fucking hot.”

Alex moans, keeps fucking his hand while looking at Michael and his still open jeans; dick barely tucked into them. 

“Yeah… well you run hot Guerin.” 

“Whatcha gonna do Manes?”

“Get home and I’ll show you that you do run hot and how much I love it.” 


End file.
